


Alone On the Water|水上独行

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of Alone on the Water, written by Mad Lori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone On the Water|水上独行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45154) by Mad Lori. 



> 很虐但异常美好的文，原本于11年8月贴在我自己博客上，我只是在测试AO3的中文发文功能（啥
> 
> 授权/Permission  
> HI Sunny, 
> 
> That'd be fine, thanks for asking. 
> 
> Lori

_Sorrow’s my body on the waves  
Sorrow’s a girl inside my cave  
I live in a city sorrow built  
It’s in my honey, it’s in my milk  
  
Don’t leave my half a heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
Cause I don’t want to get over you.  
\--The National_  
  
我坐在这里听那些话语。此刻我是麻木的。  
 _手术无法治愈。深度。颅内压力。非常遗憾。选择。准备。_  
Sherlock作者我旁边，双腿交叉。他很平静。“我还能活多久？”他只问了这一句话。  
这个神经外科医生是我在Bart’s的同学。他人不错。他同情地看着我，以为别人都这么做。我不在乎。“一个月。如果不住院的话。”  
我还有其他问题但Sherlock站了起来。“谢谢你，医生。走吧，John。”然后他走出房间，我跟着他。  
“John——我很遗憾，”我的老朋友说。“我们可以让他舒服点。”  
我笑了。我吃惊地听到我自己说：“他这一生从未安逸过。不必从现在开始。”  
________________________________________  
我们在乘出租车回家的路上一言不发。我一直看着窗外。看吧。看看这个世界，旋转不息。 _我觉得自己已经衰败_ 。Sherlock的手指连续敲着膝盖。出租车刚停稳他就下车走进公寓，跑上楼梯。他马上着手于文件。查看、翻动、堆放。我完全不知道他在干什么。  
我只是站在那。“Sherlock。”他没有回答。“Sherlock！”  
“我现在没兴趣检测我的精神状态，John，很明显这是你的目的。”  
“那么关于你的身体状况呢？”  
他嗤之以鼻。“从我被告知的情况看，现在有什么要紧的呢？”  
“我们有必要谈一谈。”  
“谈什么？”他翻完一个文件夹转过身面对我。“谈我只有一个月可以活了？”这句话像重重的枪声一样击中了我，直达脊椎底部。“我怀疑是你需要谈论这件事。”  
“是的，好吧，我确实需要。Sherlock……”  
“我唯一关心的只有在我丧失能力前还能够工作多久。”  
我不敢相信。“你的 _工作_ ？”  
他停了下来，终于看向我。“我相信你会说出事实，John。所以现在告诉我实话。”  
我深深地吸了口气。 _分离。让它像气球一样飘走。拴住它等会再找回来_ 。“你的头痛会加剧。你会开始经历失语症和说话困难。你的平衡会受影响，很快你将无法行走或站立。你的认知能力会下降，你的视力会开始减弱。你会经历呕吐、头晕、疼痛和肌肉无力。最终你会失去意识。”  
他点点头。“毫无疑问你意识到了平衡问题和失语症已经开始了。”我也点头。“我不想经历全部这些，John。”他直视我的眼睛。他看上去很镇静，但我比任何人都更了解他，也许从未有人像我这么了解他。而我知道现在Sherlock在害怕。  
“我也无法看着你经历这些。”比失去他更可怕的是看着他的头脑退化，模糊地知道它曾经特别而杰出但无法记得原因。看着他无穷的精力束缚于不再服从命令的躯体内，被他脑内深处生长的异物拖垮。  
我知道他想要什么。上帝啊，这是种宽慰。“我会照顾你的。”  
他的表情有一瞬变得柔和。“我知道你会。”然后他如同花岗岩般的沉着又回来了。“不要注射。”  
我感到困惑。“这是最简单的方式。”  
“我并不是怀疑你。只是要让别人相信是我自己做的。有药片吗？  
“有的。那得多花点时间。半小时。不过是无痛的。”  
“很好。准备药片，我们会在某一天用到。我会继续工作，你不能告诉任何人我的情况，明白吗？”  
我明白。我知道我无法遵守他的要求，而他也知道我做不到，但是每个人都会假装没人知道。“好的。”  
“我们会决定确切的时间。我想我应该与想见我的人见一面，但最后那天我要单独度过。”  
我的喉咙发紧。“单独？”  
“是的。所以我希望你那天可以不去诊所。这是个临时通知。”  
我松了一口气。“啊。我肯定他们会理解的。”  
他听出我声音里的情绪，走近一步。“John。当我说‘单独’的时候，我的意思是……”他清了清嗓子，“好吧，我希望你能够接受。”  
能够接受。我最好的朋友刚刚告诉我他想要和我一起度过他在地球上的最后一天。这件事完全无法接受。  
我的大脑还没有接受他就要死去的事实。我几乎不记得没有他的生活。他狡猾地将自己植入我所有的记忆中，就好像他一直在那。他在阿富汗，坐在我旁边的帆布床，评论他人，当我试图捉弄别人时打扰我。他在Bart’s，打断我的学习时间拖我去停尸房，偷走我的笔记本并用红笔标记出错误。他和我一起在学校，在家，在我童年玩耍的公园。  
我站在我们的起居室，看着他又继续看文件。在过去两年间的某些时刻，他和我成为混合体。Sherlock和John。这种混合是如此匹配，以至于当我们分开几天，或者偶尔分开几星期时，我仍能觉得无形的羁绊将我与他联系在一起。有一瞬间我很愤怒。因为他不是即将被迫切除自身的一半而变回单独个体的那个人。John和[删除]。尽管连接口会保留。我的心中将留下伤口以提醒我失去了什么。  
我们以室友的身份自称。我们真正想说的是我们是朋友。别人有时认为我们是情侣。没有一个是准确的形容。我不确定英语中有一个单词可以描述我们的关系。Harry有一次把我们称为“异性恋生活伴侣”。Sherlock喜欢这个称呼，这让他笑起来。我不知道这个称呼是否涵盖我们的关系。我们就是——好吧，我们就是我们。  
我所知道的就是我的胸中有一口深井，它正在变宽变深，很快它会吞没我，但我不能让他知道。“我需要出去一会，”我说。在他获知这样的消息时留他一个人让我愧疚，但想到他宁愿一个人也不愿面对我表现出的感情，让我的愧疚减轻。  
他只是微微点头。“待会见。”  
我转身冲下楼梯。我的胃在痉挛。我不得不在墙上靠一会。我走出门拦了辆出租车。  
我支撑自己到了Sarah家。这是我生命中另一段无法分类的关系。女朋友？不是。朋友？是的，但比朋友更多。炮友？偶尔。可以用这些称呼，除了她比任何人都更了解我与Sherlock关系的内情。她知道这种羁绊。这让我们无法达到我们预期的关系，却也无法回到朋友而已的领域中。所以我们处在无法定义的状态。她跟其他人约会。我只有Sherlock。  
她看到我的表情，把我拉进屋里。“发生什么事了？”  
我在颤抖。“Sherlock。”  
“他做了什么？”  
“他得了该死的脑癌。”  
________________________________________  
在我抽泣到几乎崩溃时她抱着我，也许我该为此尴尬，但是与Sherlock永远分离的事实让我完全意识不到自己的感受。我成了他人性的化身。我必须表现出他所有压抑的情绪，所以我做了双倍的工作。  
我告诉她我要的药片和Sherlock的计划。我有些希望她能反对，但她只是点点头，愿意提供帮助。  
“你认为多久后他会——认为足够了？”她平静地问。  
我在浮肿的脸上盖了条冰毛巾。我不能像这样回家。“我想在几星期之内。这发展得太他妈的快了，Sarah。上星期我才第一次注意到他头痛，妈的。”我听到我的声音沙哑。  
她从我太阳穴边抚摸我的头发。“我很遗憾，John。”  
“这不公平。为什么会是他？”  
“为什么是其他人呢？”  
“但是他——我们需要他。别人不知道他做了什么，他做了多少事情。”我用毛巾用力擦了擦脸，头向后仰靠在沙发上。“我得回去了。我需要休假。他不应该一个人。他可能随时需要医疗帮助。”  
她摇摇头。“当然。但这不是原因。”我只是看着她。“你可以承认这点。”  
“承认什么？”  
“承认你想在终点来临之前尽可能多地和他在一起。”  
我的嘴唇又一次颤抖了。 _终点。他的终点。上帝，这不是真的_ 。“我本以为我们有很多时间。”  
Sarah再次拥抱我，我又哭了。我觉得很愚蠢，但最好现在哭完。我不能在Sherlock面前哭。  
她是对的，一旦我回到家，我不会再离开他身边。  
________________________________________  
他工作，我不去诊所。我们办一个接一个案子。他不睡觉，我也是。我在他洗澡或是忙于我无法帮上忙的事情时打个盹。  
我把Lestrade叫到一边，快速解释了目前情况。他看上去很震惊，但很快整理好心情。我保证一旦做出决定会让他知道。我对Angelo说了同样的话。我知道他们会通知其他人。  
Sherlock坚持我们不告诉Hudson太太。这次我同意了。如果我们告诉她，我们就没法让她离开了。我们会等到迫不得已时再说。  
Sarah给了我药片。两粒药片，白色圆润。我每时每刻随身携带。所以没有我的协助他无法服药。就好像他感到绝望，只想说见鬼去吧，在一阵怒气下服下，我从商店回来发现他——我要随身带着药片。  
之后的几天看上去病情没有恶化。然后，即使我给他止痛药都无法阻止他因为头痛而露出痛苦的表情。他不时绊脚。当我们去犯罪现场时我离他站得更近。  
在诊断后的一星期，我发现他在浴室呕吐。他脸色苍白，满头大汗。我给他一些康帕嗪，看上去有效果。  
那天他有了第一次明显的失语症症状。他站在那准备说话，但突然什么都说不出来。我看到他的下巴在移动，他的眼睛，他的大脑准备展现给我们如何将线索串联在一起，但是他说不出话。他抬头看我，眼神里有恐慌，掩藏在Sherlock的精神状态的伪装之后几乎无法辨识。只有我能看透这层伪装，而且也只是偶尔。“John，”他结结巴巴地说。  
“那是什么？”我说，指着某件东西，任何与他想说的无关的东西。  
他转过头。“这是新型的雪铁龙。”他深深地吸了口气，想起想说的内容并为我们展示他的推演。Sally在皱眉。Lestrade叹了口气，我们迅速地交换了眼神。  
开始了。  
________________________________________  
我从商店回家，看到Mycroft从楼上走下来。他看上去苍白无力。“哦，John，”他温和地说。“抱歉我没等你回来。”  
“那么你不应该等我出门了才过来，”我生气地说。如果Mycroft认为我这么愚蠢的话，那么他根本没上心。  
“Sherlock和我有公事要谈。”  
我点头。“我最好上楼。”我现在没时间给他。  
Sherlock坐在皮革椅子里，双腿盘在身下。他示意我坐在另一张椅子上。“坐下，John。有件事。我讨厌在这种事情上浪费时间，但这看上去是必须的。”  
我坐下。“什么事？”  
他递给我几张纸。我认出来，这是持久委任同意书。“如果我们的计划出错了，”他说。“如果我倒下了或者急剧衰退，你有权替我作出医疗决定。”  
我本以为我会对此有些情绪，但事实上我没有。就像他说的，只是公事。关于死亡的公事。我签了文件。“给你。”  
他皱眉。“我没想到你会如此——平静。”  
“我们不需要。你会自己决定这件事。”  
“我希望你是对的。”他清了清嗓子。“我更新了我的遗嘱。你会得到一切，除了一些包含家庭意义的物品会归Mycroft所有。如果你觉得合适，可以随便把我的东西分给你认识的人。”  
我叹了口气。“我不想要你的东西，Sherlock。”  
“那么全部烧了，”他说，他的声音变得尖锐。“有什么区别呢？我的也就是你的，没什么要紧的，而且我也不会知道你怎么处理我的财产，所以拿走你喜欢的东西，把其他的扔掉。”  
我只是看着他。他回看我。我们未说出口的话语在我脑海环绕，震耳欲聋。  
________________________________________  
两天后Sherlock绊了两次，几乎摔倒。第二次，我扶他到附近的长椅上让他坐下。这天他非常安静。  
“我右眼看不见了，John，”他轻声说。我能听出他声音里的颤抖。“大概半小时之前。”  
我只是点头。“我们应该回家。”  
“这个案子快完成了。我们解决它。”他看着我，恳求道。  
“我希望我能停止这一切，”我轻声说。  
他伸出手抓住了我的手。我紧紧抓牢。我不去理会是不是有人会误解。  
________________________________________  
我们解决了案子。我们在公寓上楼时Sherlock靠在我身上。在过去的一天他的平衡令人担心地变差了。  
我让他坐下，测了他的血压。血压很高。他脉搏很快。他在发烧。他的瞳孔反应不正常。他能从我的表情知道结果。我站起身，他把我拉了回去。“John，”他说，我知道他接下去会说什么。  
“还不是时候，”我喃喃自语。  
“是时候了。”  
我看着他的眼睛。“求你了，Sherlock。”  
“今天是星期三，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
他叹气。“那么，星期五晚上。”  
这就是计划了。提前两天通知。第一天是给那些认识的人来看望他，问他问题或者给他什么。第二天是留给我们的。  
我口袋里的药片显得异常沉重。  
________________________________________  
第二天早晨，Sherlock头痛得几乎无法忍受光线。我准备了些药效更强的止痛剂，这起作用了。他坚持穿平时的衣服。他假装今天他不打算见任何人，但是他知道该来的总是会来的。  
我们首先要做的事也是我们最担心的一件。是时候告诉Hudson太太了。我们下楼去她的房间，让她坐好。  
她哭泣着抱住他。Sherlock回抱住她，安慰她他并未遭受疼痛，一切都会在平和中结束。她也抱了我。她想和我们一起上楼照顾我们，但是Sherlock坚持不同意。我们保证明天会再次拜访她。她值得享有Sherlock的“单独”条款的例外。  
Molly是我们第一个拜访者。她极其努力保持高兴的样子，假装完全不知道任何她不应该知道的事情。“我替你收集了一些纹身，”她说，递给他一叠照片。  
“谢谢，”他说。  
“我在照片背面记下了你需要的信息，以便你能把它们归档。”  
“真周到。我相信这能派上用场。”  
Molly咬住嘴唇。“所以——我们新收了一个叫John Doe的尸体。如果没人认领，如果你愿意的话可以来用膝盖骨做实验。“  
“太好了。什么时候？”  
“我们得等一星期。”她知道她在说什么。  
Sherlock微笑着。“那到时候见了。”  
她的表情扭曲了一下，但很快掩饰过去。“我得走了，”她说，突然站起来。她低头看了他一会，然后弯腰吻了他的脸颊。“再见，Sherlock，”她说。  
他看上去有些感动。“祝你好运，Molly。”  
她转身，几乎没有看我一眼就逃跑了。当她到门口时我听到她开始哭泣。Sherlock深深叹了口气。  
“我希望其他人能假装得好点，”他说。  
不幸的是，Sally Donovan是我们下一个访客，而且她是个糟糕的演员。她笑不出来，而且无法像往常那样嘲讽他。这让人不安。几分钟后她就离开了，看上去对自己感到厌恶。我走到门边和她说话。“你本可以努力一点，”我低声说。  
“他不值得，”她说。  
“正应如此。我想我说清楚了，你们所有人都要像平时一样对他。显然刚才的不是。”  
“这种情况下我怎么能继续叫他‘怪胎’，嘲讽他，明天晚上……”她的声音低了下去。“我不知道你是怎么做到的。”  
“我会做我不得不做的事。‘  
她哼了声。“有些事不会改变。再见，John。”  
Anderson是午饭后来的。“给，”他咆哮道，扔给Sherlock一个纸袋。“你要的纤维样本。你最好据此推断出点东西，我们只有这个了。”  
Sherlock得意地笑。“我相信甚至对你来说这个证据都已经足够了，Anderson。”  
“你居然进行正式查讯还真让人吃惊。”  
“英雄所见略同。”  
“我不会站在这让你侮辱的！”Anderson厉声说。  
“那么找张椅子坐下，你会舒服点！”Sherlock回敬道，几乎看上去很高兴。  
“我没空。”他戴上手套。“你是个让人无法忍受的混蛋。”  
“那你就是可以走路的无知。”  
“祝你生活愉快。”Anderson大步走出房间。我送他到门口。  
“谢谢，”我低声说。  
他看着我，我发誓他几乎是遗憾的。“好好照顾他。”  
“我会的。”  
那天我们几乎没什么空闲的时候。Sherlock很高兴，我则不那么高兴。我嫉妒他所剩的时间，宝贵的时间一分一秒走过，我却不能与他一起度过，其他人陆陆续续来访，一个接一个。有些他帮助过的人来看望他，只是带给他一些甜点，没有原因，只是想你可能会喜欢，哦我刚巧路过一家花店看到这束花，我想这可能可以让这里活泼点，哦，这些愚蠢的巧克力，我带去看我姐姐的，你不会正好也想要吧？  
夜幕降临了。Sherlock今天几乎没有离开过椅子。我需要知道他的平衡情况，所以趁着间隙我扶他起来，看他走路的样子。他看上去或多或少走路平稳。我为他泡茶。  
Lestrade在八点刚过的时候出现。在他面前我们没法保持伪装，因为有我们必须参与的正事。  
“我会尽我所能保证到时候不会有调查。”  
“我会自己服药，出于我自己的意志。但是John可能仍会因为没有阻止我而受到责备。他是个职业医生，他有义务阻止别人伤害自己。”  
“他只要说当时他不在房间里，不知道你会服药，等发现的时候已经太迟了就可以了。”  
Sherlock点头。“我想是的。”  
“我愿意冒风险，Sherlock。”上帝，我曾为了这个男人冒枪林弹雨，冲撞维京人，现在他担心我的风险？  
“不，”他说，语气尖锐。“我不会让你冒任何风险。”  
“听着，”Lestrade说，“我98%肯定我能平息任何调查。的确，这不合法，但是在这样的情况下——我们中的大部分会故意无视的。”  
Sherlock看起来并不满意。“我想要你确保John不会受到任何怀疑。”  
Lestrade点头。“我保证，我会竭尽全力。”他对我们笑了下。“介意我给你看点东西吗？”  
Sherlock振作精神。“当然不。”  
接下来的半小时Lestrade概括线索、细节、事态，记录下Sherlock的想法。我坐在Sherlock的椅子的扶手上，在有必要时插话，在大部分时间里只是听他的声音。在某一时刻，我低头发现Sherlock正抓着我的毛衣，只是右手的两指之间抓了一小块袖子，好像他只是在安慰自己我在这——或者也许是他还在这。  
我发现Lestrade提到的很多案子都是陈年旧案。很多年前，甚至几十年前。我意识到这是他最后的机会。也是Sherlock的。我不知道对他来说失去生命和失去工作那个更困难。在他心里这两者之间有差别吗？  
________________________________________  
我们期待Mycroft在十点出现。Sarah在九点半时悄悄进来。我看到她很吃惊。“你不知道吗？”她说。“他给我发消息让我来的。”  
我感到困惑。她和Sherlock相处得不好。我有时觉得自己像是拔河绳中间的旗帜。我少数认识的男性友人总是批评我，因为毫无疑问Sherlock 是获胜方。他们不明白。Sherlock总是获胜。他就像是有引力的天体，把我吸入他的轨道。  
Sarah和我一起上楼。Sherlock看到她很高兴，坚持要她跟他一起坐。他直截了当地看向我。“John，能帮我泡杯茶吗？”  
我点头。他想和她单独聊聊。  
我在厨房逗留，偷偷看他们，他们的头靠得很近，专心交谈。然而他们并未聊很久。她起身，我看到她握着他的手。我把茶杯递给Sherlock，送她到门口。  
当她转过身时眼睛里有泪水。她紧紧地抱着我。“他想要什么？”我问。  
“你认为呢？”她退开。“他想要我照顾你。他说：‘John会很难过。’他想要我督促你正常吃饭睡觉。在这之后。”  
“嗯。某些人对自己的重要性真有自信。”我想表现得轻浮些，但彻底失败了。  
“我想某些人已经没时间掩饰了，”她说。她直视我的眼睛。“John，你必须做你认为正确的事。我无法告诉你如何感受。我无法告诉你什么是真的。我只能告诉你他快要死了，而你是他现在唯一所想的。”  
我说不出话。  
Sarah离开了，我们有几分钟独处的时间。“你累了吗？”我问，坐在他对面，膝盖几乎碰到。  
“我很好。”  
我深吸一口气。“Sherlock，我不得不再问一次。关于你母亲的决定你确定吗？”  
他看着我的眼睛。“我确定。”  
他和Mycroft决定一切结束之后再告诉他母亲。Sherlock认为对她来说等全部完成之后才知道这件事更宽慰，更少痛苦。我认为不给她告别的机会更为残忍。但是在这件事上他们立场坚定而且达成一致，他们极少有意见统一的时候。我做了最后的尝试。我很喜欢Sherlock的母亲，而且我觉得她会因此永远不原谅我。不是因为不告诉她事实，而且因为我能和Sherlock度过一整天而她什么都得不到。“她应该得到跟其他人一样的机会，”我说。  
“Mummy讨厌告别。她会不知所措的。不，这样做比较好。而且也不只是为她，”Sherlock说。他的头在轻微晃动。止痛剂。他直视我的眼睛。“我不能，John。我不能这么做。我不能看着她的眼睛这么做。”  
冲动之下我伸出手抓住他的双手。他修长的手指和我的紧紧地、舒适地交叉在一起。“我明白。”我确实理解，在某种程度上。Sherlock有两个同样糟糕的选项。我想他有权选择可以让他在最后几小时中心里好过些的方式。  
之后Mycroft来了，我走到一边为他留出空间。Sherlock让我待在他的视线范围之内，所以我重新做到他椅子的扶手上。  
我又感到他轻轻抓着我的毛衣。用手指紧紧抓住。  
________________________________________  
Mycroft离开时似乎有点崩溃。我不确定Sherlock是否发现了。在他的哥哥离开前他拥抱了他。他并不是完全讨厌这样的接触。他拥抱Hudson太太，他拥抱我更是日常生活的一部分。但是他和Mycroft不这样。  
Mycroft把我拉到大厅。“我希望你知道我把什么托付给你了，”他说。  
我点头。“你不必担心。”  
“真奇怪，我从未担心。不是你所担心的方面。嗯。有意思，这点。”  
当我上楼时看到Sherlock站着。他看上去还算平稳。“我想我应该睡觉，”他说。  
我笑了。“我从没想说你会说这句话。”  
他也微微笑了笑。“当一个人的工作完成了他还有什么可做的呢？”  
我的笑容冻结了。完成了。  
他换完衣服后我扶他上床。“John，我……”他停顿了一会，嘴巴张开，然后又闭上了。  
“不，怎么了？”  
他叹气。“我不想一个人。”  
我点头。“我马上回来，好吗？”他只是睁大眼睛抬头看我。他的疾病和药物在某种程度上削弱了他的防备。他能保持目前的程度令人惊奇。在经历了他至今经历的痛苦后，大部分人只会哭泣，无法像过去那么强大。  
我换上睡衣之后下楼回到他房间。我上床躺在他身边。这么做并不觉得奇怪。他朝我靠近，正好可以靠在我的肩膀上。我们这么躺了一会，没有睡着。最终Sherlock渐渐入睡。我低头看他放松的脸庞。我无法转开视线。我无法考虑二十四小时之后我将再也见不到他的事实。他的脸上是奇怪的棱角和凹陷和不像地球人的苍白，由于病情而愈发凸显。  
我没有睡觉。我只是看着他。我看着他的胸膛随呼吸起伏，我无法停止想象我将要见证的时刻，我体会到之后即将到来的痛苦中微不足道的一部分。我不能让自己现在就感知它。我不得不为他保持眼前的状态，在最后几小时，我不得不抛开所有情绪直到事情完结，但是我知道。我知道我注定将遭遇的一切。  
我恨这宇宙。我恨统治宇宙的力量，不管他们是神灵还是命运抑或偶然的集合。无论他们是谁或是什么，我恨他们把我带到他的卫星轨道。我恨Mike Stamford介绍我们认识。我恨枪击我使我从阿富汗回国的人。我恨英国给我少得可怜的补助使我需要找人合租。我恨这间公寓如此舒适，在我第一次看到它的时候没有拒绝。我恨他如此有趣，如此彻底地吸引我，以至于我没有离开他，另找一个无聊的室友。  
一个无聊的室友。这样东西存在吗？我可以有一个吗？如果我有这样的室友，过去两年我的生活会是什么样的？我不知道我是否愿意拿与Sherlock一起生活交换任何东西。  
即使那意味着我此刻可以不必心碎。  
________________________________________   
早晨他看起来有好转。临时的缓和，却来得正是时候。我们并不赶时间。今天就是那个特别的日子。他的最后一天。  
“你想做什么？”我问。选择如何度过在地球上的最后一个极为复杂，我肯定这样的选择会让我手足无措，但同时我也相信他已经有了计划。  
他已经穿好衣服，看着窗外，有一瞬间，就好像什么都没发生。一切都很好。  
我憎恨这一切。  
“我想出门。”他说。  
“出门？去哪里？”我再次感到嫉妒。我需要时间，全部的时间。他想去哪里？  
“外出。去城市里。”  
哦。这没问题。“逛一圈？你最爱的景点？”  
“正是如此。”他将视线从窗口转回。“在这个世界上只有三件事是我真正关心的，所以我希望能藉此与每一件告别。第一是我的工作。我直到昨晚还在工作。第二就是这座城市。所以我们现在开始吧。”  
尽管我知道答案，但我还是忍不住问。该死的不安全感。“第三是什么？”  
他看着我，仿佛是种责备。“John。我肯定你不需要我告诉你答案。”  
我们出门。我们搭出租车好让他不感到累。我们去了Trafalgar广场、海德公园。我们无声前行。Sherlock的平衡勉强可以，但他抓着我的手臂。他四处看看，把一切收入眼底。  
我们在河边的长椅上停下休息。我走到栏杆边，看着河水。“我们要谈这件事吗？”最终我开口了。  
“谈什么？”  
我嘲笑他。好像我们还有别的可谈似的。“你今晚就将死去的事实。“  
“有什么可谈的？”  
“很多！Sherlock——我……我没……”  
他抓住我的袖子，把我拉回到长椅上。“我很平静。”他看着我的眼睛。“我从未期望能活得长久，John。我总是想我年轻时就会死掉。尽管从未想过是以这种方式。我以为我会被枪杀或者炸死。至少我会带着什么人跟我一起，某个世界不需要的人。这种想法从未让我困扰。直到最近离开人世的想法才显得——痛苦。”  
“为什么？”  
“我从未留下任何人。任何会想念我的人。”他再次直视我，眼神中有些生涩的情感。“你会想我吗，John？”  
我的喉咙像针孔那么紧。我艰难地咽了咽口水。“直到我生命结束为止，Sherlock。”  
________________________________________   
房间很安静。我们去看Hudson太太。她努力保持镇定。她再次拥抱Sherlock，然后是我。  
我们上楼，我关上门。夜幕降临了，而我毫无方向。我不知道该干什么，或者是否有计划。他坐在他的椅子里。我在附近走动。他抬头看我。“你能给我药片吗，John？”  
我的心脏突然冻结成冰，我的胃部发酸。“现在？但是……现在？”  
他的声音很温柔。“延迟有什么意义呢？”  
“意义？我不知道，我只是——一定要现在吗？”  
“拿药片吧。我们准备好了。”  
我双腿麻木地走进厨房，倒了一杯水。药片在我的口袋里。我把它们放在一个小碟子上回到起居室。他正在观察我。我走到他椅子前，跪在他两腿之间。我拿着玻璃杯和碟子，但没有做出任何递给他的动作。  
他伸手从我手里拿过东西，但是他把它们放在他那边的桌子上。他身体前倾，双手交叠在身前。“不，我不应该在乎死亡，John。这是所有人的必经之路。而且我很高兴我能选择自己的死期。”他停顿了会，直到我抬头看他。“我不在乎，除了……”他艰难地开口。“除了你。我后悔这将会带给你的痛苦。我并不声称我懂得痛苦的本质。我只知道我花了点时间想象如果我们位置交换我的感受。”  
我试图记住他的脸。我不知道我该说什么，直到我听到自己开口。“我本来真的以为我会和你一起度过余生，”我说。  
他微微笑了笑。“这就是你所有的计划？太局限了，不是吗？”  
“不，我的意思是——不管以前发生过什么事，遇到了什么人，或者我是谁，我可能成为的其他任何——这个，”我说，在我们之间比划了个意义不明的手势。  
他点头。“我想从某种意义上说，我是幸运的。”  
“幸运？怎么可能？”  
“我的确与你共度余生了。”  
我说不出话来。  
在我哭泣时，我感到他的手抚摸我的头发，我的额头靠在他的膝盖上。我感到无助。我失败了。  
“我应该保证你的安全的，”我眼含热泪说。“但我不能阻止这个。我很抱歉我无法治好你。”  
“你已经做到了，John。正是由于你的帮助我才能做到这些，以我想要的方式。”他一只手托着我的下巴抬起我的头。他双手捧着我的脸，额头与我相抵。我紧紧抓住他的手腕，因为我不得不抓住什么。“我不是会进行声明或是表白的人，”他轻声说。  
“我不需要。”  
“很好。我相信我的行动已经足够说明一切了。”  
我点头。他放开我，向后靠回椅背上。他伸手拿碟子和玻璃杯。我拿出手机发了两条短信。一条给Lestrade，一条给Sarah。这是安排好的。他服药的时候我发短信。他们会在一小时后来公寓。Lestrade来处理Sherlock的事情。Sarah来照顾我。  
Sherlock再次看着我的眼睛，然后就着水吞下药片。他带着终结的神情把碟子放到一边。  
尘埃落定。在接下来的三十分钟他将慢慢死去。  
我站起来，他的视线跟随我。我抓住他的手拉他站起来。他困惑地看着我。我带他走到沙发，坐在角落。他明白了我的意思，坐在我旁边。我一直握着他的手。  
他呼吸缓慢，小心翼翼。我想说话可又无话可说，也不知道这是否对我们有帮助。他看着我。“John……”他开口，我从他的眼神中看到恐惧。“我本以为我准备好了。”他的声音在颤抖。  
“我在这，Sherlock。”  
“我害怕，John。”我从未听到他的声音如此微弱。  
我做的事情再不会显得这么重要了。  
我把他拉进双臂之间，让他的头靠着我的肩膀。他太瘦了。他把自己缩进我两腿之间小小的空间，我的手臂可以完全环抱住他。他紧紧抓住我的毛衣，发出颤抖的喘息声。“放松，”我低语。  
“我不想离开你。”  
“我也不想你离开。”  
我们游走于边缘。钝重的恐惧淹没了我。我极力避免听到它。同样避免提及它。现在，我正在失去我最好的朋友，这足够糟糕了。我不知道我是否能承受失去更多。我无法看见我们正被摒弃的未来，承认我们本可以拥有友谊之外的东西。如果我俯视那条已被阻止的道路并且看到了其他东西，总是瞥一眼却从未伸手去拿，从不承认，那会永远地毁灭我。  
但是这并不是关于我。如果他需要，我就会说出来。上帝保佑我。  
我感到他的四肢逐渐放松。“John，”他说，话语含糊不清。“我想看着你。”  
我帮他掉转方向直到我们面对面。他的眼皮松弛。他在发抖。“Sherlock，只要看着我。不要思考。不要坚持。你只要看着我，好吗？”  
他这么做了。他的视线快速扫过我的脸庞，就好像他在做我之前做的事情，记住我的样子。我知道我不会被赦免，因为他没有。  
我温柔地吻他的嘴唇。我感到他放松下来，手放在我脸上。我把他抱得更紧，我们的额头再次抵在一起。他的眼皮开始摇晃。他回吻我，身体绷紧，仿佛这用尽了他最后一丝力气。他紧握住我的毛衣不放，当他看我时，眼神里似乎闪耀着光芒。“我希望我最后看到的就是你。”他的声音刺耳。  
我盯着他看。每一秒都好像刀刃划过我的皮肤但我仍然看着他。我不会移开视线因为这是神圣的，何况我早已无法重新来过。他深吸了几口气，身体开始下沉。他的眼睛闭上了。  
现在他睡着了。不会很久。  
我又把他抱紧些，整个人包裹住他。我一遍又一遍地吻他的脸。我意识到我在对他说话，但是我不知道我在胡言乱语什么。也许我在告诉他我爱他。也许在说我不会再爱上其他人。也许因为他离开我而诅咒他。我丝毫不了解。不过没关系。这些都是事实，无论我是否告诉他。  
几分钟后他进行了最后一次呼吸。呼气，然后——什么都没有。  
我盯着他的脸。这不是真的。  
现在他听不到我说话。所以我又重复了一遍，而这次我知道我在干什么。我不停地对他说，直到我发不出声音。  
Lestrade和Sarah来了。他们什么时候到的？他们探过身子，神色悲伤。Sarah在哭。Lestrade和殡仪馆的人一起来的，后者会把他带走。我不允许他们这么做。Sarah伸出手臂搂住我，最后她和Lestrade哄骗我放开他。我无法看这一幕。我走到窗边，Sarah从背后抱住我。我听到沙沙声，车轮碾过楼梯的声音和轮床发出的叮当声，在我能阻止他们之前他们几乎都走光了。  
“等一下。就一会。”我一定听上去很平静，所以我这么说的时候他们停了下来。他盖了一条床单。我走向轮床掀开床单。  
我只是看着。也许我想说什么，但现在都想不起来。太迟了。我失去的这个男人不仅仅是我最好的朋友，现在不是。  
他们把他带走了。Lestrade抱住我，这有些令人害怕，但我需要它。然后他离开了，Sarah像只鹰一样地看着我。  
我穿过起居室走向沙发。我只走了一半。我的双腿逐渐发软，所以我坐在地板上，望向虚无。她也坐了下来，握着我的手。  
我什么都感觉不到。  
________________________________________  
他的葬礼有很多人出席。这并不令我惊讶。很多人欣赏Sherlock。更多的人无法忍受他。但是凡事接触过他的人都不会忘记他，好像所有人都被迫来这里。  
我被认为是哀悼的鳏夫。主要送葬者。这应该由他母亲担任，但似乎所有人都认为这样的安排很合理，包括他母亲本人。  
尽管我很担忧，但她并没有责怪我。Mycroft说她厌恶告别，不知道怎么与Sherlock道别，所以这样的安排很好。她似乎完全理解。她拥抱我，并告诉我她很高兴我能陪他度过最后的时光。  
我站起来发表他的悼词演说。我这么做是因为我无法想象其他任何人做这件事。我说起他卓越的才华，他献身于他的工作。我提到他帮助过的人以及被他交付受审的罪犯。我没说他如何使我感到自己是活着的，或者当阳光从侧面照射时他的眼睛是如何明亮。  
我告诉送葬者他曾是我的朋友，我因了解他与他一起工作而感到荣幸。我没有告诉他们我爱他，并且现在依然爱他，如果我能许一个愿的话，我希望我能让它停止。  
________________________________________  
Sherlock把所有东西都留给了我。他比我想的更有钱。当然他从来无需室友。但是我知道了有一段时间我的出现满足了多种目的，其中最不值一提的就是经济方面的。我发现我目前手头宽裕，于是我向诊所请假一段时间用于重新布置公寓。  
一天晚上我打开他的剪贴簿，里面有收集各种犯罪、演绎和案例的资料。他用精巧的字体写下的笔记潦草地出现在每个地方。我坐着看笔记，听到他带领我一起翻阅。我看了所有的内容。然后看下一本，再下一本。  
一个月内我看了公寓里他所有的东西。我用文件柜整理他杂乱的剪报。我能在几秒之内找到想要的参考文件。我不知道为什么我感觉我必须拥有那样的能力，但是我的确有了。  
Lestrade在葬礼的六个星期之后给我打电话。“奇怪的案子，”他说。“找到一具男性死尸，身上没有痕迹。房间上锁，没有窗户。”  
“然后？”我困惑地说。  
“你来吗？”  
“我？”  
他叹气。“你是第二好的，John。”  
所以我去了。所有人都看着我。没有一个高个的、穿黑衣的身影在我身边我一定看上去格格不入。走进房间之前我闭上眼，当我睁开眼睛时，他就在那里，和我一起。  
我观察着，我发现了之前不可能注意的东西。当然我不会欺骗自己我能看到他所看到的全部细节。但是我注意到了很多部分。事实上我看到的已经足够了。  
我离开前对Lestrade说：“我和他不一样，Greg。我很乐意帮忙如果我能帮上的话。但是我要求报酬。”  
他笑了。“悉听尊便，Watson医生。”  
第二次，我的速度更快了。第三次，我分析得更彻底。  
我坐在家里看案卷，同时我们讨论案情。“你怎么看待钱包？”他问我。  
“前一天晚上他在健身房。”  
“你怎么知道的？”他半信半疑。Sherlock从未对传统侦查方式抱有过高期待。钱包、记事簿、电话。太明显了。  
“他在这放了厚厚一打卡。信用卡、会员卡、银行卡。他的支票卡放在从后数第二格卡槽内。这是大部分人使用最频繁的卡，所以他一定有使用完放回到最后一格的习惯。健身房卡放在最后，所以他一定是在最后一次用完支票卡以后使用健身房卡。大部分人不会长时间不使用支票卡，所以他可能前一夜在健身房。”  
“嗯。令人印象深刻。”  
我微笑。“如果你真的在这里你绝不会说这句话。”  
“这句指控伤了我的心，John。”  
有时我几乎能看见他。我闭上眼睛描绘他的样子。“我爱你。”  
他没有回答。我说这句话的时候他从不回答。  
六个月后我从诊所辞职了。我有了新名片。John Watson，医生，咨询侦探。  
仍然是这世上唯一一个。  
Fin


End file.
